


Hitotsu Hoshi

by originalworksof



Category: Mystic Destinies: Serendipity of Aeons (Video Game)
Genre: Elemental Magic, Hikaru's Route, Nonbinary Character, Other, Self Insert, Slow Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalworksof/pseuds/originalworksof
Summary: what could be sweeter than knowing someone who was your mirror?





	1. PROLOGUE: ALONE

**Author's Note:**

> following hikaru's route with myself and finding myself too.

The hot summer of 2016 was numb. Aswa screamed into their pillow. Seldom did their frustration slip past their calm facade. Their mind was a whirlwind. The days continued without end. Aswa was powerless, scared, and hopeless. University became a web of anxiety and self-hatred. Aswa held themselves back, shackled by their own mind.

Aswa drew back from the pillow with a sigh. A white feather, tip stained gold, lay atop the pillowcase. Aswa touched their chapped lips in fear.

Their magical lineage was not unknown to them. Their mother came from a family of Seers and Shapeshifters. Chlormancy, aiding plants in growth, was their mother’s gift. She turned her head away from prophecy so many times, only vague dreams haunted her. Aswa’s father came from a family of Logical Mages. Their father was an accomplished Cerebrokinesis, especially when calming those near him.

Before Aswa’s birth, the Khan family was powerful, talented, and sought after. Others came rushing for advice—either by physical traveling or by magical communication. Once the Khans settled into a small town in Arkansas, the family became removed from the world. Aswa’s parents seldom used their gifts.

They were dying here.

The eldest of the children, took the initiative to expand her gifts of sunlight into the capital city. The middle child insisted that the family pack up and move elsewhere. When that failed, the sibling took to using their gifts of persuasion.

Aswa remained silent. The trees and wind became their language and thought. The stillness of the town was their dress and the birds flying overhead were their dreams.

It was then Aswa realized how stifling and dead their heart was.

Aswa twirled the feather between their index finger and thumb. It was as light and cool as a spring breeze. The tree outside swayed in the breeze. The pink blossoms danced and the sun shined brightly on the white sheets.

With a grunt, Aswa walked scared into the study. Their father awaited them with a smile. He listened with patience to their panic of their bubbling power. What was their gift? What if it became volatile and uncontrollable? What if it left them colorless and alone?

At the end of the long-winded fear driven story, their father’s eyes held Aswa’s own panic and worry. Aswa drew back in fear. With a simple blink, their _Charm_ vanished.

Their father smiled, and his features returned to their warm content. He soothed their mind. There was a magical university across the seas. It was the finest in terms of helping its supernatural students control their gifts.

That is why you learned Japanese, he smiled. Aswa’s heart fell to their feet. They kicked it aside as dread filled their stomach.

When had they ever tried in their life? 


	2. I: CHARM

The October morning was chilly despite the thick layers Aswa wore. 

Aswa never set foot outside of the United States, yet Japan was familiar. The aesthetics, people, food—everything was already etched in their heart as though they already lived here . 

At first, Aswa found suffocating loneliness in July. Within a week, they found a job at a bookstore. The kind family running the store allowed Aswa to room with them until they found a place to live. It was still difficult and strange for them to become a responsible “adult,” but they were doing their best.

_At least I don’t have to drive anymore_.

Hagiwara University was not confusing, but Aswa remained lost. The halls were empty and nervousness at at their stomach lining. The next class wasn’t for another two hours, but Aswa couldn’t find the room for the life of them. There was an “M” for magical—nothing else.

See, this is _what fucking happens when you sleep in_ , _Aswee_. _You miss orientation and then social anxiety comes crashing down_. “ _But you're a Siren! You can't be socially anxious_!” _Bitch_ , _please_. _Anxiety can attack anyone_. 

Aswa sighed again. The revelation of their gift had been a surprise to the family. It only solidified Aswa’s hope that they descended from Alexander the Great.

_C’mon_ , _Aswa_. _With all the games you’ve played you should be able to find_ —

Someone rounded the corner right as Aswa turned. Their skin burned and they stumbled back. The blond was familiar. His bright demeanor caught their attention like the sun peeking in on a cloudy day. A pair of headphones rested around his neck, contrasting with his bright orange hoodie. His eyes were honey gold and wide with shock.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

The boy collected the scattered things from the floor: Aswa’s schedule and map of the university, a slightly cracked iPhone, and various other papers. There was a plastic bag at his feet. 

“Thank you,” Aswa straightened their coat and smiled. Without thinking, they stretched their power. Their skin flushed and their eyes sparkled. “Can you help me?”

The boy grinned and nodded. “Yeah! Where are you headed?” He leaned close to them, peering over the wrinkled schedule. He smelled of something sweet.

“I have a class in about two hours with a Professor Kazama. It’s called…” Aswa’s finger stilled over the course’s name. Had this been a true stranger, Aswa would’ve worried that the boy was a regular, human student. 

“Yeah, History of Supernatural Creatures. Some of my friends have that class. I can introduce you if you like?” He tilted his head. His smile was still bright. 

“That’d be great, thanks. And you are?” The boy jumped and held out his hand.

“Oh! I’m Shou Hatori. Pleased to meet you.” Aswa struggled to move their phone to their left hand before gripping Shou’s warm hand with ease. It seemed to pulse with energy.

“Pleasure’s all mine. I’m Aswa Khan.” Shou’s eyes widened slightly.

“Are you…do you know someone named Ashley — ?” Aswa grinned.

“Yes, I do. She’s one of my greatest friends. I thought you had forgotten me, Shou.” Shou gasped and Aswa laughed. “Promise me something. If we’re going to see her, let me surprise her.”

Shou nodded faithfully and lead them down the hallway they came from and down a flight of stairs. He swung the plastic bag in his hand. They passed classrooms. Students focused on their professors. Some slept. Someone stood in the front of the class and spoke. 

“When did you get here? Does Ashley not know?” Aswa shook their head.

“I moved here in July. And no, I wanted to surprise Ashley. All I told her was that I was moving to a new university to practice my own magic.” Shou whistled. He stopped in front of Room 129. 

“Here we are!” He slide the door open, “I’m back!”

There were a few voices welcoming Shou back. The _kotatsu_ in the center of the room had two occupants studying. There was a thick manuscript on the edge of the table. Shou dove for them and tossed the plastic bag onto one of the couches.

The bag hit the silver-haired man square on the chest. He jerked upwards and dropped his red, sticker-covered DS.

“Ah! Shou…” he groaned. Shou ducked his head sheepishly.

“Sorry, Takumi.” Takumi stuck his tongue out before diving back into his game.

“Honestly, you two…” A blue-haired man with dark blue eyes sat at the _kotatsu_. He frowned and adjusted his glasses. A woman with dark brown hair and glasses sat across from him. She laughed. 

The only figure Aswa recognized stood at the bookshelf. 

Aswa grinned and let their bag sink to the floor. The blue-haired man and the woman stared at Aswa.

“Ashley!” Aswa wrapped their arms around their friend. Ashley stumbled into the bookcase in surprise. Her blue eyes were wide.

“Aswa?!” Aswa laughed against Ashley’s temple. Ashley squeezed them, drawing all the air from them. “What are you doing here?”

“Remembering how I told you I was transferring across seas?” Ashley gasped.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming here!” Aswa shrugged and smiled in their sly way.

“Surprise.”

The brunette woman stood and bowed. “Aswa, it’s nice to finally meet you. Ashley has told us much about you. I’m Tsubasa Shinamura. Call me Tsubasa.” Aswa bowed. The woman had heterochromia—one eye was a vivid, an unnatural shade of green while the other was a warm and inviting brown. The thought of Vecna crossed Aswa’s mind.

“Pleased to meet you, Tsubasa. It’s good to finally put a face to a name.” 

“This is Tatsuya Yukimura,” she gestured to the spectacled man. “And that is Takumi Arai.”

“Sup,” Arai gestured with his chin. Aswa shrugged.

“Not much. You?” He shrugged as well before exploding into movement. He sifted through the plastic bag and pulled out a bag of chips. He waved them as a explanation. Aswa nodded solemnly, “yeah, same.” Arai laughed.

Yukimura gave a stern nod. “How are you, Aswa?” Aswa cocked their head to the side. Yukimura frowned and studied them. Aswa crossed their arms across their chest.

“Forgive me, Yukimura- _san_. If I’m intruding, I’m more than happy to leave. But please, stop scowling at me.” The hair on Aswa’s neck rose as their magic flowed through them. Summon the magic was as easy as stretching their arms above their head. 

Controlling it was a different matter.

Yukimura’s eyes softened and glossed over. His inhale was languid and slow. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

Everyone grew still.

“What did you do?” Tsubasa rushed to his side. Her eyes flared with anger. Aswa blinked in surprise before shaking their head.

“Nothing to hurt him. He’ll be fine in a few moments.” 

Tsubasa looked Aswa up and down before giving a sharp nod. She placed her hands on Yukimura’s face in concern and love. Aswa’s stomach twisted in disgust and loneliness.

“That was cool,” Arai grinned. He sprawled out on the couch. He outstretched his hand. “Takumi,”

“Aswa,” they shook his hand. A sharp shock went through them, “ow!” 

Takumi laughed. Aswa stared at their hand in confusion. Their palm was still the same. They curled their hand into a fist as the last flares of electrical energy wove through them.

“Sorry. Had to see if you were supernatural like the others.” Aswa nodded and rubbed their palm. Takumi leaned forward, dripping with flirtation. His violet eyes danced with mischief as he drank them in. Aswa crossed their arms. 

“Let me guess, you’re trying to figure me out.” Takumi nodded and gave a lecherous grin. Aswa rolled their eyes. “Then, let me show you.” 

Aswa placed a hand on his cheek and their skin glowed. Takumi’s vibrant eyes darkened. A flash of blood and a muffled cry. A man with silver hair, lying in a hospital bed, deathly pale. A warm breeze on the balcony. Tsubasa’s wide eyes. Hot tears pouring down his face.

Aswa drew back startled. That was the first time they used _Lure_ on someone outside of their family.

Takumi shook his head as his vision cleared. Realization struck his eyes and he opened his mouth in surprise. Aswa carried his melancholy.

“I’m sorry.” Their voice shook and tears lined the edge of their eyes. Takumi sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled silver hair. The undercut suited him; Aswa wanted theirs back.

Their smile was sympathetic as they placed a cold hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Taku?” His eyes softened to that of a boy, “let’s get tacos after class.” His laughter was just as boyish.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He blinked back his tears and ate his sandwich. Lost in the after effects of _Lure_ , he was as numb as Aswa felt.

Aswa sank onto the other couch. Ashley sat on the arm; Shou held a manuscript. Aswa curled their feet underneath them and glanced over with a slight frown.

“What are you two up to?”

“Shou’s practicing lines for his upcoming play,” Ashley smiled. Aswa raised their brows and leaned forward.

“Impressive. Mind if I come closer?” They gestured to the space between them. Shou glanced at Ashley before nodding. Aswa moved closer than appropriate as their knees brushed Shou. It was the easiest way to read over his shoulder, they reasoned. Shou flushed but did not move.

He muttered his lines and scratched down a question or comment at times. Aswa read for the other characters. Soon, Ashley joined in. Suddenly, the three of them were laughing and joy filled Aswa.

“Hey, you’re pretty good,” Shou complemented Aswa. He kissed Ashley on the cheek. She giggled and leaned in to kiss him. 

Aswa smiled at their love and a strange sickness twisted their throat. _Stop it_. _Be happy_.

It was harder to _Charm_ one’s own mind.

“Thanks, Shou,” Aswa rubbed the back of their neck, “I had practice with being a Dungeon Master.” 

Takumi shot up. The grey stylus rested in his mouth, clenched between his teeth. _I wanna take that from his mouth and_ —.

“You play _Dungeons and Dragons_?” Aswa blinked and tilted their head, surprised by his outburst. His early melancholy had vanished. 

“I, uh, yes?” Aswa fished in their jeans. They pulled out a blue and grey die. “I always carry my d20 with me. For luck.” Takumi slid off the couch and leaned forward.

“May I?” His eyes shined. Aswa nodded. With great care, Takumi picked up the die. He admired the paint job, twisted the die in the artificial light of the room. He rolled it on the table a few times, causing Yukimura to glare at him as he worked. Tsubasa moved closer, intrigued.

“What is that?”

“It’s a twenty-sided die. I use it the tabletop game _Dungeons and Dragons_ , but you can use it in loads of different tabletop games. I could run a session for you guys?” Aswa glanced around the room. Ashley gasped.

“Yes, please!” She gripped Shou’s arm, “Aswa’s the best DM I’ve had. Their magic voice is just—” Ashley made a sound of admiration and Aswa laughed.

“You always say that. It’d be good practice for my Japanese.”

“Fuck!” Takumi groaned, “natural 1.” 

Aswa clicked their tongue. “Tough luck, Taku. What were you rolling for?”

With a soft smile, he passed the die back. He leaned back into the couch and stretched his legs wide. Aswa kept their gaze steady on his violet eyes.

“I miss Shinji,” he was wistful, “he used to play.” Aswa tilted their head, mouth open to ask. Yukimura rose, papers in hand. Tsubasa rose as well with a determined look on her face. 

“We’re heading to Professor Kazama’s class. Be back in at three.” Takumi saluted and Shou nodded. Aswa scrambled to stand.

“Wait, that’s why I came here. I needed help finding my way.” Ashley gasped.

“You have that class, too? You’re gonna love it.” Aswa grinned and threw their bag over their shoulders.”

“I sure hope so. Supernatural creatures are what I’m about.” Ashley laughed and kissed Shou’s crown.

“I’ll be back, love. Bye, Takumi!” The pair waved at each other.

Aswa looked at their phone and frowned. “Wait, hang on. Don’t we have thirty minutes before class?” _I know us Asians are strict_ , _but c’mon_. Yukimura smirked and pushed up his glasses. A joke tugged at his mouth.

“Professor Kazama is quite popular. His classes fill up quickly, so it’s best to best we go early to find a good seat for the whole year.”

With that, the four of them began to weave through the halls. There were many students that milled about. A few flew paper airplanes. Many buzzed from their summer break. Aswa swallowed, not used to the influx of bodies. They leaned into Ashley for support, who gripped their hand.

“Would it be all right if I spent time with you guys in the Business Club even if I didn’t join?” Ashley shrugged.

“I think so. Yukimura- _san_?” He glanced over his shoulder, “could Aswa spend time with us in the Business Club even if they don’t join?” Yukimura opened his mouth before glancing at Tsubasa. A pleasant smile graced her features. He sighed.

“We always need more members, but if you don’t want to join, please don’t take up too much space.” Aswa bowed their head.

“I can join but never do any work. That’s also an option.” Tsubasa’s laugh was bright with mirth. Yukimura pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I love how Yukimura- _san_ always listens to anything Tsuba- _chan_ says,” Ashley whispered. “It’s kinda cute because he’s so stern, but he melts around her.”

Love was a strange thing.

As they walked down a long corridor, an elevator awaited them. Aswa mentally chided themselves for not noticing. Yukimura hovered his hand over the metal underneath the buttons. After a moment, another button appeared.

_How did_ — _Magic_. _Duh_. Aswa shook their head at their own stupidity and lack of perception.

The elevator opened up to a beautiful structural basement. The ceiling had arched vaults, following the line of the stone pillars. Small, yet bright lamps hung from the ceiling. There was a door at the end of the hall and many along the edges. There were two corridors that ran parallel to the central lecture room. They extended into perpendicular halls.

Students wandered about and some leaned against pillars, talking with friends. A door was open with sounds from the lecture leaking out. There was the sound of some magical demonstration and after a few moments, a round of applause. 

Ashley excused herself. She ran down the right hallway before turning down the corridor. Yukimura pushed his glasses up. “I’ll find some seats for us.” Tsubasa thanked him and Aswa nodded. He walked to the last door on the right side of the hall. 

“I meant to tell you this earlier. You have a very pretty name,” Aswa said to the smiling woman beside them.

“Thank you. You do as well. Is it Arabic?” Aswa blinked.

“Yeah, actually. Comes from the Qur’an.” It was Tsubasa’s turn to look surprised.

“Are you Muslim?” The question had no malice behind it. Aswa studied their canvas shoes against the stone floor. “I’m sorry. That was rude of me.”

“No, no,” Aswa shook their head. Her green eye was unsettling, but Aswa trusted Tsubasa. “Yes, I was born and raised a Muslim. I don’t know if I’m still practicing. I have a lot of doubts and worries. Is my idea of God correct? Should I be focusing on following multiple deities or only “The One True God?” What does it mean to be Muslim?”

The wooden door lay open for students to come and go as they pleased. Many students spoke together, and a few sat on the tables. Huge windows showed snowy mountains. Yukimura sat near the front. There was a huge marker board and a lone desk.

“Sorry, Tsuba- _chan_ ,” Aswa sighed, “I didn’t mean to talk your ear off.”

“Oh, no. It’s interesting to hear your thoughts. I’m not very religious myself, so I can’t help you. I’m sure Professor Kazama could answer your questions, though. He's really smart.”

Hope bloomed in Aswa’s chest. For some reason, the name brought light into the mind.

Aswa sat on the edge of the table. They watched the door, not registering the influx of students. They pulled out their book, black pen, and sticky notes.

There was a flash of black hair and Aswa straightened their back.

A handsome man smiled and held the door for Ashley. She thanked him and made her way to the table. He closed the door.

Aswa’s gaze never left the man.

He was younger than they expected—no more than thirty, and that was pushing it—and terribly handsome. His eyes were a dazzling shade of aquamarine. Each careful expression flowed like water. His lips were full and a pale, flowery pink. His black hair was a bit longer than their own and far messier. He wore a silver hoop in his left ear.

_Fuck_ , _he’s fine AND gay_.

Professor Kazama’s smile never diminished as he set down his papers and books. He leaned against the desk. His white shirt stretched against his chest. His face seemed to fall as it passed over Aswa. _Surely not_. _Surely I’m just imagining things_.

He passed out the syllabi; it was far neater and organized than what Aswa expected. They cracked their knuckles. Professor Kazama walked down the steps, his footfalls in time with Aswa’s heart.

“What can you tell me of _Yōkai_?” 

The abrupt question caused a few students to whisper. They fell silent with a singular glance. Professor Kazama did not glare; he only tilted his head. _Seems he has a reputation_ …

Aswa thumbed their notes from their previous reading. They raised their hand and Professor Kazama nodded.

“That’s a bit of a loaded question, Professor. _Yōkai_ are many different things, but it’s easiest to say they’re supernatural creatures gifted with powers. Some posses animal features and many are often shapeshifters.”

Professor Kazama smiled. Aswa couldn’t help their own.

“Very good.” He twirled the marker between his fingers. He wrote names of common _Yōkai_ as well as something called the Unseen World. Aswa paused. “We’ll come back to the Unseen World. For now, who can tell me what do you call shapeshifting _Yōkai_?” 

Aswa scribbled the answer in their notes and waited with laced hands. The room remained silent as Professor Kazama, arms behind him, watched. _Does he have a voyeurism kink_? 

Yukimura cleared his throat and raised his hand. “ _Obake_ ,” Professor Kazama paused before nodding.

“That is one of the terms, yes.” He wrote the kanji on the board. Aswa raised their hand again.

The issue with sitting in the front was not being able to watch everyone else. The upside was seeing the Professor’s eyes widen. He nodded once.

There was the taste of powdered sugar on beignets from New Orleans, center brownie pieces, and the floral sweetness of green tea mochi. Aswa commanded everything in their body.

_He’s already so close_ … _Might as well get him to like me_.

Their _Alluring Wraith_ trait held Professor Kazama attentive. _Charm_ sweetened Aswa’s voice.

They waited to see his stunning eyes gloss over. For a moment, nothing happened. Aswa held their breath and _pushed_.

A chasm opened below their feet and they tumbled head first, not knowing which way was up. The abyss cackled as it swallowed them. 

Aswa inhaled. A strange numbness and heat grew around their throat. Professor Kazama’s eyes widened. The very edges of his eyes darkened into a cloudy blue. He blinked and narrowed his eyes. 

“ _Bakemono_ ,” Aswa coughed, “is what you’re looking for, Professor. _Bakemono_ refers to animals while _obake_ is in reference to inanimate objects.” Aswa drank from their Yeti.

“Very good,” his bright smile returned and soothed was their heart. “Khan, was it?” Aswa nodded. His face fell. “I would like to speak with you after class.”

Aswa stiffened as eyes pierced their back. Ashley touched their hand and concern colored her eyes. For the first time, Aswa didn’t think them a beautiful color.

“You okay?” Ashley mouthed. Aswa frowned at Professor Kazama’s back. His leather jacket rose enough to admire the whiteness of his tucked in shirt and nothing of his skin. Aswa nodded once in reply.

The lecture continued with other students beginning to answer. Tsubasa and Yukimura often answered questions. Professor Kazama often glanced at Aswa but never called on them nor did they raise their hand.

Professor Kazama began to cover the Unseen World. There were nine realms within the Unseen World. Supernatural beings took to living within the the hidden pocket of the human realm. Professor Kazama decided they would continue the lecture from there.

He leaned against the desk and crossed his arms. “The very last thing I leave you with is the _kappa_ , a great water _yōkai_ , who often drown people. Does anyone know where the source of power resides?”

Feeling the need to redeem themselves, Aswa shot their hand up. Professor Kazama smirked and raised a brow.

“Going to Charm me again, Khan?” Whispers burst behind them; hot embarrassment crept along their neck. Aswa shook their head.

“No, sir. Just wanna answer the question.” With one, languid hand, Professor Kazama gestured in front of him.

“By all means, then.”

“The _kappa_ ’s power comes from their head.” Aswa tapped their own crown. “It’s hairless and always wet. They say if it ever becomes dry, a _kappa_ will lose its powers.” 

Professor Kamaza broke into a smile and nodded. “Very, very good. You did the reading ahead of time, didn’t you?” Aswa beamed with pride. “Because of that, I want everyone to have read chapter three by Thursday, all right?”

There was a roar of groans. Aswa ducked their head in shame. Professor Kazama’s smirk grew. “Good. On your way, now.”

Students rose from their seats and shuffled down the steps. Many burst into loud conversation. Some pointed at Aswa. Other only complained about the additive of homework as they neared Aswa. 

Professor Kazama wished a few students farewell. Aswa’s eyes unfocused on his serene, yet guarded face.

“Aswa?” Ashley grazed her fingers on their shoulder. Aswa blinked. “Ready to go?”

“You go on ahead. Professor Kazama called me out, remember?” Ashley glanced away and walked down with Yukimura. Tsubasa lingered.

“We’ll wait for you in the Business Club.” Aswa shook their head.

“You don’t have to do that.” Tsubasa smiled and touched their hand.

“It’s no trouble, Aswa. We can all get something to eat.” Tsubasa winked before heading to the door. “Bye, Professor K.”

“Goodbye, Tsubasa.”

With that, Aswa was alone with Professor Kazama.

He studied them as they dragged their feet. They bowed lowly and their bag fell into their head.

“Professor Kazama, I—”

“Your bag looks heavy,” Hikaru cut them off. 

Aswa’s stomach twisted. His handsome features came into view once more. They nodded.

“Yeah. My back hurts most days, but what else can I do?” With nervous energy, they chuckled. Hikaru hummed and tilted his head. He held out his hand.

“May I?”

Aswa stared at his elongated, waiting fingers. They passed the heavy bag to him. He held it with ease and jealousy ate at Aswa’s stomach lining. Hikaru’s eyes glowed a sharper, more vibrant blue. His hands trailed with sparkling white energy.

“There, that should be better.” He smiled and passed the bag back. Their fingers brushed his. His hand was pleasantly warm. They stepped closer without much thought.

As they took the full weight of the bag, it was empty. In a panic, Aswa opened their backpack on his desk. Everything remained were it was. 

Professor Kazama chuckled. There was little space between them. The smell of a rich, dark cologne greeted Aswa. 

“Thought I’d get rid of your things because you _Charmed_ me, huh?” Aswa ran their fingers through their short hair before resting their hands on their bag.

“Really, Professor. I am sorry about that. I’m used to people not liking me, you see. If I can _Charm_ them even a little…I don’t feel as shitty.”

“What makes you think I don’t like you?” His quiet voice settled into their chest. Aswa studied his curious face. His blue eyes regarded them with care. His lips rested in a soft smile. He crossed his arms, but leaned into Aswa. There was an endless ocean between them despite the simple foot of distance.

Aswa sighed and shook their head. “Some of my old professors didn’t like me when I corrected them. Knowledge is free for everyone. If someone has better information than you, why would you insult that person?

“Most of my teachers know of my ability to do work but…I’ve stopped trying. It seems pointless now. If I cannot achieve perfection as my parents dictated, what’s the point in trying?”

Hikaru’s eyes probed Aswa to spill their darkest fears. Never before had they spoken to anyone about such intimate matters. There was a heavy, familiar weight behind his aquamarine eyes. Aswa saw infinity.

“In America, teachers are quick to punish you if you don’t follow the exact teaching methods. The work is done all the same, but the method is different. You are wrong because of that. Education is only to find a career and become a perfect cog in the machine. You can’t experience life; you don’t learn anymore.”

Hot tears spilled down Aswa’s cheeks. Hikaru widened his eyes and Aswa turned away in embarrassment. They bit their quivering lip.

“I don’t think you’ll like me, Professor Kazama, because I’m never as good as I can be. I never try as hard as I should.” Aswa’s throat closed in shame—all their magic faded into a stream of frustration.

Without breaking his gaze, Hikaru reached into his leather jacket. He handed them a light blue handkerchief. Aswa chuckled and thanked him. His hand was warm against their cold fingers.

“I’m sorry you’ve been through so much.”

His pained voice was soft enough to bring a new wave of tears to Aswa. Hikaru looked at the snowy mountains, brows knitted in pain. Aswa’s heart squeezed with sorrow. They were the source of his pain and, somehow, their heart twisted again.

“It was not my intention to make you angry or bring back bitter memories.” Hikaru ran a hand through his hair. His focused gaze startled them into standing straighter. “I will do all I can to always treat you fairly and respectfully. I am here to help you reach that full potential. Whatever you need, come to me. Correct me when I’m wrong because it will happen. I am human, after all.” 

His smile was enigmatic. _There’s no way_. Aswa bit their lip and nodded.

“Don’t ever shy away from knowledge or work.” His smile made them chuckle. It was a broken sound. They wiped their eyes again. “Do you have any more classes today?”

“No,” Aswa shook their head, “I’m done for the day.” Hikaru smiled softly. His eyes were misty with nostalgia and what seemed like longing.

“Good. Head home and rest up. Tomorrow, I want you in my office. I want to see what you can do. I want to help you.” Aswa laughed and nodded.

“Where’s your office?” 

Hikaru gestured to the door. Aswa pulled their backpack across their shoulders—it was still strange for how light it was. Hikaru held the door open for them. They inhaled branches opening up for spring. Walking next to him was like walking on water: immaculate, inconceivable, and breath taking.

“ _Do_ you know what I am?” Aswa glanced up. Hikaru shrugged.

“A Sound mage?” He sounded so unsure of himself that Aswa couldn’t help their chuckle. 

“Guess you’ll find out tomorrow.”

Tucked away down the left hall was his office. There was a small window at the end of the hall; golden light pooled at his feet as he opened the door. 

“I’ll be here anytime you need me.” Hikaru pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he studied Aswa. Their stomach leapt and punched their heart into a rapid pace. He licked his lips; blood rushed to Aswa’s cheeks. He smiled.

“Tomorrow, then. Goodbye, Professor.” Aswa waved. Hikaru laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

The silence of the elevator clawed Aswa’s ears. Hikaru’s laugh echoed through the halls. Joy brought a spring into their step. Everything shined and glowed. The air was alive with hope.


End file.
